tempo_videofandomcom-20200214-history
NSPCC Children's T.V. Favourites Volume 2
|re-release date = |running time = 98 minutes |catalogue number = 95882 |rating = }}NSPCC Children's T.V. Favourites Volume 2 is a release by Tempo Pre-School on 3rd August 1992, and again on 7th January 1999. Description (1999 release) All your favourite friends on video The best children's compilation ever! There's all your favourite characters in their very own adventures in this fun-packed video for young children. By purchasing this video you have helped further the work of the NSPCC to help abused children. The NSPCC and Tempo Video would like to thank the following people and companies for providing, free of any royalties, the films on this video: ◾DANGERMOUSE - Rogue Robots © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. 1981 ◾PINGU - "Pingu Delivers the Mail" Taken from Pingu - A Barrel of Fun - BBC Video. © 1991 Editoy SRG/ZDF/Telepool/BBC Enterprises Ltd. ◾THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE - "Thomas and Gordon" Taken from Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories - The Video Collection. © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1984. ◾FAVOURITE NURSERY RHYMES- "Bow, Wow Says The Dog", "The Wheels on the Bus" and "A Froggy would a Wooing Go". Excerpts taken from ONE, TWO BUCKLE MY SHOE AND OTHER FAVORITE RHYMES-Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1992 Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. ◾HUXLEY PIG - "Huxley Pig Goes Flying" Taken from Huxley Pig Goes Flying- Tempo Video. © 1990 Rodney Pepp'e/FilmFair Ltd. ◾PADDINGTON BEAR - "Paddington Cleans Up" - Taken from Paddington Bear Special Edition -Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1991 FilmFair Ltd/Paddington & Co. Ltd. All Rights Reserved. ◾SPOT - "Spot's Birthday Party" Taken from Spot's First Video- Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1987 Eric Hill/Salspot Ltd/King Rollo Films Ltd. ◾SPIDER! - "Spider in the Bath" Taken from Spider! - I'm Only Scary 'cos I'm Hairy - BBC Video. © 1991 Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd/BBC Enterprises Ltd. ◾MR MEN AND LITTLE Miss- "Little Miss Trouble" Taken from Mr. Men and Little Miss - Little Miss Sunshine and Friends- Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1983 Roger Hargreaves/Mister Films Ltd ◾BUMP - "Bump's Upside Down Friend" - Taken from The Adventures of Bump - Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1992 Bump Enterprises Ltd. ◾ANYTIME TALES - "I Want a Cat" Taken from I Want a Cat and Other Stories- Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1991 King Rollo Films Lyd/Andersen Press Ltd/Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. © 1991 Tony Ross. ◾NELLIE THE ELEPHANT - "Nellie Rescues Mrs Maple's Moggy" Taken from Nellie The Elephant- Nine Fun Packed Adventures - Tempo Video. © 1990 101 Film Productions Ltd. ◾ANYTIME TALES - "Elmer" Taken from Not Now, Bernard and Other Stories- Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1991 King Rollo Films Ltd/Andersen Press Ltd/Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. © 1991 David Mckee. ◾RUPERT - "Edited Excerpt from Rupert and the Pirates" Taken from The All New Adventures of Rupert- Rupert and the Pirates- Tempo Video. Series © Nelvana Ltd/Ellipse Programme. Rupert Characters TM & © 1992 Express Newspapers plc. All Rights Reserved. ◾JUNGLIES - "Albert's Tooth" Taken from Junglies First Day At School- Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1991 Carlton Cards Ltd/TV-am Enterprises Ltd. ◾ROSIE AND JIM - "School" Excerpt taken from Rosie and Jim- Small Animals and Other Stories - Central Video. A Ragdoll Production. © 1991 Central Independent Televison plc. ◾GRANPA - "A Day at the Seaside" Excerpt taken from GRANPA- Tempo Video. A TVC Granpa Ltd Production for TVS & Channel 4. © TVC Granpa Ltd 1989. Episodes #Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Thomas and Gordon #Spider in the Bath #Junglies: Albert's Tooth #Pingu Delivers the Mail #Spot's Birthday Party #Bump's Upside Down Friend #Huxley Pig Goes Flying #"Rupert and the Pirates" (an excerpt taken from The All-New Adventures of Rupert) #Paddington Cleans Up #Mr Men and Little Miss - Little Miss Trouble #Anytime Tales: Elmer #Dangermouse - Rogue Robots #Nellie the Elephant - Nellie Rescues Mrs. Maple's Moggy #Anytime Tales: I Want a Cat #Favourite Nursery Rhymes: "Bow, Wow says the dog", "The Wheels on the Bus" and "A Frog He Would a Wooing Go" (Excerpts taken from One, Two. Buckle My Shoe and Other favourite Rhymes) #Rosie and Jim: School (Animated story expert taken from Rosie and Jim - Small Animals and other Stories) #"A Day at the Seaside" (an excerpt taken from Granpa) Credits 'Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' *Based on the Railway Series by The Rev. W. Awdry. *Told by Ringo Starr. *Directed by David Mitton. *Model Engines and Characters by Clearwater Model Making Systems Ltd.: David Payne, Jo Webster, Chris Noulton, David Lillie and Tim Staffell. *Supervisors: John Pennicott and Tim Staffell. *Model and Sets by Jamie Bowering, Jamie Jackson-Moore, Ben Cain, John Holmes and Tom Vane. *Specialised Model Making by Bernard Carr, John Kerr and Ian Kerr. *Construction by Frank Schultz. *Camera Crew (Focus): Barry Brown, Colin Davidson and Tony Brown. *Camera Assistant: John Atwell. *Lighting by Beams & TV Lighting. *Gaffer: Steve Dempsey. *Camera, Equipment & Specialised Lighting by Turmite Camera Hire Ltd. and Clearwater Camera Computer Systems Ltd. *Dubbing by Mag Masters London. *Production Assistant: Nasreen Khan. *Lighting Cameraman: Terry Permane. *Art Director: Bob Gauld Galliers. *2nd Unit Director: Stephen Asquith. *Music Composed & Arranged by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell, Bluebird Themes. *Video Facilities by Research Recordings. *Edited by Michael Nixon. *Assistant Editor: Andrea MacArthur. *Produced by Robert D Cardona and David Mitton. *Executive Producer: Britt Allcroft. *A Clearwater Features Production for Britt Allcroft Ltd. *© Britt Allcroft Ltd 1984. 'Spider'! *Music production by Rick Cassman. *Recorded at Triple X Studios. *Keyboard arrangements by Vyv Hope-Scott. *Musicians: Premier Brass, Electra Strings, John Edwards, Jeff Rich and Paul Coppock. *Children's Voices by Casey and Holly Stevenson. *Supervising Animator: Tony Garth. *Production Manager: Heather Pedley. *Animators: Billy Allison, Simon Turner, Steve Bales and Nik Love-Gittins. *Paint and Trace by Louise Harding, Sharon Walsh, Fabian White, Karina Stamford, Kate Smith and Lynn Durrans. *Additional animation by Graham Ralph, Kim Stephenson, Alan Bassett and Richard Wake. *Backgrounds by Dorse Jukes. *Assistant Art Directors: Richard Nye and Corona Maher-Esterhazy. *Titles by Brian Stevens. *Cameras by Animated Opticals, Peter Jones Rostrums and Rostrum Cameras. *Production Assistant: Karen Davidsen. *Dubbing by Roger Cherrill Ltd. *Colour by Rank Film Laboratories. *Edited by Paul Coppock and Karen Bruce. *Executive Producer: Iain Harvey. *'A True Friend Story' written and composed by Richard Warner. *Original designs by Hugh Silvey and Sally Jex. *Arranged, performed and sung by Jeff Stevenson. *Supervising Executive: Theresa Plummer-Andrews. *Produced by John Cary. *Directed by Graham Ralph. *Produced by Hibbert Ralph Entertainment in association with BBC Enterprises. *© Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991. 10 D'Arblay Street, London W1. All rights reserved and asserted. 'Junglies' *Directed by Terry Ward. *Tracing by Angela Bristow, Chris Coates and Anne Ward. *Painting by Christine Courtney, Pauline De Witt, Linda Mawson and Rachel Smith. *Paint & Trace Coordinator: David Pedley. *Animators: Geoff Loynes, Bill Lee, Janet Nunn and Rosemary Welch. *Layout Artist: Janet Nunn. *Production Assistant: Tracy Dean. *Production Coordinator: Andy Dixon. *Camera by Filmfex Services. *Music by Mark London. *Editors: Morgan Daniels Ltd. *Script Writer: Bernie Kay. *Character Voices by Gary Wilmot and Jessica Martin. *A Flicks Films Ltd Production. *© TV-am Enterprises Ltd 1991. 'The Adventures of Spot' *From the books by Eric Hill. *Produced by King Rollo Films Ltd. *Voice by Paul Nicholas. *Music by Duncn Lamont. *© 1986 King Rollo Films Ltd. Bump *Narrated by Simon Cadell. *'Animation by CMTB Animation.' *'Artwork & Music by Steve Augarde.' *'Stories by Christopher James.' *'executive producers: Theresa Plummer Andrews.' *'Produced by Dennis Hooper.' *'Produced by Tempo Video.' *'© TF1 1990.' Huxley Pig *Written by Rodney Peppe. *Voices by Martin Jarvis. *Music composed and arranged by Herbert Chappell. *Director of Animation: Martin Pullen *Animator and Associate Director: John Guilliey. *Camera Assistant: Paul Street. *Model Makers: Alan Murphy and Heather Boucher. *Costumes by Lizzie Agnew. *Puppet Makers: Justin Exley and Pauline London. *Production Manager: Kath Swain. *Edited by Andi Sloss and Robert Dunbar. *Assistant Editor: Jackie Munro. *Produced by Jo Pullen. *Executive Producer: Barrie Edwards. *A FilmFair Production for Central Independent Television. *© 1989 Rodney Peppe/FilmFair Ltd. 'Rupert' *Written by Peter Sauder. *Storyboard by Dale Schott. *A Nelvana - Ellipse - TVS Production. *Based on Rupert Characters from the Daily Express. *Executive Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Philippe Gildas, Pierre Bertrand-Jaume and J. Nigel Packard. *Supervising Producers: Stephen Hodgins and Philippe Grimond. *Produced by Patricia R. Burns. *Directed by Dale Schott. *Story Editing by Peter Sauder. *Creative Consultants: Ian Robinson and Hilary Baverstock. *Creative Development by Raymond Jafelice. *Associate Producer: Neil Court and Ian F. Miles. *Voice Director: Debra Toffan. *Casting Director: Jessie Thomson. *Voice Talent by Ben Sandford as Rupert, Torquil Campbell as Bill Badger, Oscar Hsu as Pong Ping, Hadley Kay as Podgy Pig, Guy Bannerman as Mr. Bear, Lally Cadeau as Mrs. Bear, Keith White as Algy Pug, Colin Fox as the Professor, Stephanie Morgenstern as Tiger Lily and Wayne Robson as the Sage of Um. *Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick. *Production Managers: Ruta Cube and Nicholas Pesques. *Unit Manager: Tyler Baylis. *Unit Director: Al Jeffrey. *Layout Coordinators: Sean Figueroa and Philippe Vidal. *Design Coordinators: Patty Beausoleil and Kathleen Pepper. *Storyboard Coordinator: Barb Sachs. *Recording Coordinator: Shirley Gulliford. *Production Coordinators: Hasmi Giakoumis and Jocelyn Hamilton. *Script Coordinator: Erika Strobel. *Production Secretary Coordinator: Franco Veronique. *Production Design by Ted Bastien. *Character Design by Cythnia Ward. *Designers: Ross Campbell, Andrew Hickson, Doug Thomas, Robert Walton and Michael McKay. *Art Direction by Clive Powsey and Carol Bradbury. *Paint Supervisor: Mary Bertoia. *Animation Director: Gary Hurst. *Assistant Animation Supervisor: Tony Egizii. *Animators: Scott Collie, John de Klein, Denis Gonzalez, Bradley Goodchild, Mark Komza, Eva Smith, Justin Wang, Greg Court, Scott Glynn, Melanie Allen, Alan Knappett, Lynn Reist, Mike Tweedle and Jean Pilotte. *Score by Milan Kymlicka. *Music produced by Cantus Productions Ltd. *Supervising Editor: Rob Kirkpatrick. *Post Production Manager: Lan Lamon. *Supervising Sound Editor: Mac Holyoke. *Picture Editors: Richard Bond and Karen Saunders. *Assistant Picture Editor: John Sanders *Dialogue Editors: Keith Traver, Sheila Murray and Annellie Samuel. *Sound Effects Editors: John Baktis, Eric Mattar-Hurlbut, Glenn Barna and Craig Marshall. *Music Editors: Stephen Hudecki and Peter Branton. *Negative Cutting Services by Catherine Rankin Productions. *Additional Production Facilities: Hanho Heung Up., Ltd. and Lapiz Azul Animacion S.A. *A Canada-France Coproduction with TVS Television. *Rupert Characters TM and © Express Newspapers, PLC. *Series © 1991 Nelvana Limited and Ellipse Programme S.A., the owners and authors of the copyright in the film under British and other laws. *Music © 1991 Nelvana Limited. the owner and author of the copyright in the music under British and other laws. 'Paddington' *Written by Michael Bond. *Music by Herbert Chappell. *As told by Michael Hordern. *Animated and Directed by Ivor Wood. *Edited by Chris Wright. *Sound by Peter Rann. *Colour by Technicolor. *Produced by FilmFair London. © 1975. 'Little Miss' *Trace and Paint by Anne Ward and Annie Morris. *Processing by Studio Fion Laboratories. *Camera by Stephen Williams, Doug Weymouth and Gerald Walters. *Edited by John Osborn. *Words & Music by Dave Cooke and Richard Everett. *Narration by Pauline Collins and John Alderton. *Produced and Directed by Trevor Bond and Terry Ward. *Copyright Mister Films Ltd 1983. 'Anytime Tales - ''("Elmer") *Based on the books by David McKee. *Published by Andersen Press. *Voices by Victoria Wood, Johnny Morris and Steve Steen. *Music by Duncan Lamont. *Animation by Andy Wagner. *Backgrounds by Martin Hazelgrave and David Bull. *Camera by David Bull and Nick Price. *Editing by Clive Juster and John Hewett. *Dubbing by Bob Jackson. *Directed by Leo Neilsen. *Executive Producers: Anne Miles and Klaus Flugge. *Produced by Clive Juster. *A King Rollo Films Production. *© 1991 King Rollo Films Ltd/Andersen Press Ltd. Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. '''Dangermouse *Voices: David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey, Brian Trueman *Music: Mike Harding *Music Production: Richie Close *Written by Mike Harding, Brian Trueman *Animation: George Jackson, Robert Newman, Garry Owen, Tony Garth, Stephen Thomas, Jean Flynn, Clinton J. Priest, Keith Scoble *Backgrounds: Malcolm Turner *Paint and Trace: Phil McMylor, Roy Huckerby, Monica McCartney, Peter Kidd *Film Editor: John McManus *Camera: Frank Hardie, Wendy Hardie *Produced by Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall *Directed by Brian Cosgrove *A Cosgrove Hall Production © MCMLXXX Nellie the Elephant *Produced and Directed by Terry Ward. Produced by Tempo Video. © FR3 1989. *'Anytime Tales - ''("I Want A Cat")' *Produced by Tempo Video. © FR3 1991. *'One, Two, Buckle My Shoe and Other Favourite Rhymes''' Produced by Tempo Video. © FR3 1992. *'Rosie and Jim' Produced by The Video Collection. © KRO 1991. *'Granpa' Produced by A.M.T Video Gems. © RTBF 1989. Trivia Goofs The back cover lists several episodes out of order: *"Pingu Delivers The Mail" is listed as the 2nd episode. *'"Thomas and Gordon" is listed as the ''3rd episode.' *'"Favourite Nursery Rhymes" (with the three excerpted songs from "One, Two. Buckle My Shoe and Other Favourite Rhymes") is listed as the 4th episode.' *'"Huxley Pig Goes Flying" is listed as the 5th episode.' *'"Paddington Bear Cleans Up" is listed as the 6th episode.' *'"Spot's Birthday Party" is listed as the 7th episode.' *'"Spider In The Bath" is listed as the 8th episode.' *'"Hats Off to Hook" is listed as the 9th episode.' *'"Bump's Upside Down Friend" is listed as the 10th episode.' *'The "Rupert and the Pirates" excerpt is listed as the 11th episode.' *'"Albert's Tooth" episode of the Junglies is listed as the 12th episode.''' Gallery Trailers and info Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Children's Compilations Category:Tempo Pre-School Category:Abbey Home Entertainment Category:UK VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos from Tempo Video Category:Children's Videos by Tempo Video Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Spider! Category:The Junglies Category:Pingu Category:Spot Category:Paul Nicholas (Spot Narrator) Category:Bump Category:Simon Cadell (Bump Narrator) Category:Huxley Pig Category:Martin Jarvis (Huxley Pig Narrator) Category:Rupert Bear Category:Paddington Bear Category:Michael Hordern (Paddington Bear Narrator) Category:Mr Men & Little Miss Category:John Alderton (Little Miss Narrator) Category:Anytime Tales Category:Johnny Morris (Anytime Tales Narrator) Category:Victoria Wood (Anytime Tales Narrator) Category:Danger Mouse Category:David Jason (Danger Mouse Narrator) Category:Nellie the Elephant Category:Tony Robinson (Nellie the Elephant Narrator) Category:Favourite Nursery Rhymes Category:Rosie and Jim Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie and Jim Narrator) Category:Granpa Category:BBFC U Category:FilmFair Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:King Rollo Films Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:BBC Category:Clearwater Features Category:Britt Allcroft Category:CMTB Animation Category:Queensland Productions Category:Woodland Animations Category:Flicks Films Category:Nelvana Category:TVC London Category:VHS videos with Tempo Pre-School UK VHS advert from 1991 (announced by Enn Reitel) Category:VHS videos with Tempo Pre-School UK VHS advert from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:Pre-School Learning Alliance Category:1999 VHS Releases